


Branded

by Karkashan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: But I need them feels, Einherjar have the actual souls instead of just being copies, F/M, Yes it kinda makes einherjar more angsty by their very nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: Robin talks with the Einherjar of her ancestor about the brand upon both their skin.





	

Hubba had told them that the Einherjar were simply reflections of past heroes, but there were times that Robin had her doubts. While the bodies of the summoned heroes were obviously constructions to her magical senses, there was something about their aura that seemed as if the souls of those long past had returned for but a brief time upon this mortal plane. 

So while the Einherjar of the lady Nyna’s melancholy at the fate of her empire seemed perfectly in place, her flashes of guilt she showed confused the queen of Ylisse. At least, they had until Robin caught a glimpse of the Akaneian royalty without her gloves.

“Lady Nyna,” Robin began, hesitant to broach the subject, “may I ask about the brand upon your hand?”

“You ask about the mark of Grima,” Nyna surmised. At Robin’s confirming nod, Nyna continued. “It is because it was I, in my sorrow and desire for vengeance, did make a pact with the fell dragon Grima. My bloodline would be his, in exchange for the destruction of Gharnef’s soul and the final death of the Earth Dragons.” Nyna paused, glancing at Robin’s expression. “You do not seem surprised.”

“I am not,” Robin said, “for after I learned I was descended from you, I had a vision of Gharnef’s destruction, where Grima taunted Archsage Gotoh that she had usurped Naga’s place in the hearts of the bloodline of Akaneia.”

“I am sorry I placed this burden upon you,” Nyna said forlornly. “You must blame me for this misfortune that we fight against.”

“Grima would have simply found some other method of revival, lady Nyna,” Chrom said as he and another man entered the tent Robin and Nyna had been using for their conversation. 

“As I remember telling you when we were discussing the pros and cons of the bargain you were about to make, beloved,” said the other man, Michalis. 

“Michalis,” Nyna said in surprise, a smile lighting up her face. “To think you had been made an Einherjar as well.” She quickly made her way to the other side of the tent and embraced him. “I am glad you are here, my king.”

Michalis placed a kiss upon his wife’s brow. “And I am glad to be here alongside you, my queen.”

Robin smiled and poked Chrom in the ribs. “See? The sappiness doesn’t only come from your side of the family.”

Chrom captured the offending hand with his own, entwining their fingers together. “Ah, but the dorkiness is completely from my side of the family. You cannot deny that, love.”

Michalis snorted. “From what I can recall about Marth and Caeda’s interactions, that is something no one can deny.”

“Truly?” asked Chrom with a hint of a smile stretching his lips.

“Lord Marth was a gentle soul with fierce determination,” Nyna replied. “However when it came to Caeda he had a remarkable way of shoving his foot in his mouth in such a way that was almost endearing.”

Robin smiled lovingly at her husband. “I find it something that’s completely endearing, myself.”

“As amusing as it is to make light of the Prince of Altea, I believe the Lord Chrom brought me here to assist you in the matters of strategy, Lady Robin,” Michalis said. 

Giving her husband’s hand a squeeze, Robin smiled and said “Yes, let’s get to it. We have a dragon to kill, after all.”


End file.
